halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Treat (1952 cartoon)
Trick or Treat is a Halloween-themed short animated film from Walt Disney Productions which features the famous cartoon character Donald Duck and his three young nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie. It had its theatrical release in the United States on October 10, 1952. The cartoon's plot is set in motion when Donald Duck refuses to give any candy to his trick-or-treating nephews and plays mean pranks on them instead. Donald's mistreatment of his nephews is witnessed by a witch called Witch Hazel who takes revenge on Donald on his nephews' behalf. Trick or Treat was directed by Jack Hannah. It features the voices of Clarence Nash as Donald Duck and his three nephews and June Foray as Witch Hazel. The cartoon's theme song, "Trick or Treat for Halloween" was written by Paul J. Smith and performed by The Mellowmen. Plot On Halloween night, a witch named Witch Hazel is flying along on the broomstick she calls Beelzebub. She amuses herself by frightening some bats and a cat but she is herself frightened by a jack-o-lantern. As they emerge from behind a wall, it is revealed that the jack-o-lantern is on the top of the head of one of Donald Duck's costumed nephews. Donald Duck's three young nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, one in a ghost costume with a jack-o-lantern on his head, one in a wizard costume and one in a devil costume, are out trick-or-treating. They arrive at their Uncle Donald's house. Although Donald has a large stock of candy, he does not intend to share any of it with his nephews or anyone else. Instead of candy, he puts firecrackers in his nephews' sacks, which promptly explode. He further humiliates his nephews by emptying a bucket of water over them. Witch Hazel sees the way in which Donald mistreats his nephews. She approaches the ducklings, who are excited to meet a real witch, and assures them that she will put everything right. She tries to speak to Donald Duck politely but just gets her long nose pulled and a bucket of water poured over her head for her trouble. Afterwards, she determines to take revenge on the mean duck. Having prepared a cauldron full of a magic potion, Witch Hazel returns to Donald's house with a little of the magical brew. She uses it to bring a jack-o-lantern to life, conjure up three ghosts, make a paintbrush move by itself and daub green paint across Donald's house and make Donald's gate come off its hinges and fly into the air where one of the ghosts plays it like a harp. Suitably impressed by the display of the witch's power, Donald agrees to give his nephews some candy. However, when Witch Hazel calls him "a push over", Donald is insulted and changes his mind. He locks the closet in which he keeps the candy and other foodstuffs and swallows the key. In order to get the key back, Witch Hazel casts a spell on Donald's feet, causing him to dance. During his vigorous dance, the key comes out of Donald's mouth again. However, he manages to push it under the locked closet door. Witch Hazel casts another spell on Donald, forcing him to take a long run up to the closet door and break it open with his head. Huey, Dewey and Louie finally get their treats and Witch Hazel flies away. Trivia * This short was featured, in either its entirety or in bits and pieces, in an episode of the Mouse Factory called Spooks and Surprises, an episode of the Wonderful World of Disney called Halloween Hall o' Fame Disney's Halloween Treat, A Disney Halloween, Disney's DTV Monster Hits, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland, and ''Mickey's House of Villains'' * This is the third cartoon of a trio that fans call, "Disney's Halloween Triple". The others are Pluto's Judgement Day and Lonesome Ghosts. External links *''Trick or Treat'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/6435-Trick-Or-Treat Trick or Treat on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:Movies Category:Witches